<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret lovers by tzaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163868">secret lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya'>tzaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Poor Izaya, Raijin Days, i think, just happy izaya didnt set the whole inn on fire, shizuo is dense we know, theyre at a hot spring inn for a school trip!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>from this <b><a href="https://tzaya.tumblr.com/post/612653140943273984/sentence-starters">tumblr prompt</a></b>: no.5 - "OH you're jealous!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>Izaya was huffy.</p><p>He was acting like a damn child.</p><p>Shizuo couldn’t be bothered to count how many tangerine peels he’d gotten chucked to his head. At a glance, it could appear as if <em>he</em> was the one who was littering everywhere. But of course, that wasn’t the case at all – not that their teacher would actually have the decency to reprimand the real culprit instead of him. Izaya would just set his mask into place and feign innocence, which for some reason often everyone but him fell for.</p><p>He couldn’t wrap his mind around that. Izaya had the words ‘shady’ and ‘mischievous’ written all over his damn being.</p><p>The brat gave another huff as a response, turning his head to face the other way.</p><p>
  <em>What’s his issue?</em>
</p><p>Shizuo had only been sitting at the deck outside of their assigned room. Was he doing something wrong by breathing and being alive? He thought the long hours he’d spent staring at the setting sun rays that illuminated Izaya’s face in their vacant classroom would enlighten him. Perhaps it was a strange thought. There wasn’t any possible way for the sun to reveal hidden things to him, even if he wished it would have. In the end, Shizuo was still as clueless as he was before.</p><p>“You’re not going to talk to me?” Shizuo pressed on.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“What’s up with him?” He leaned over to Shinra who had been glued to his phone all day long, most possibly texting Celty.</p><p>“Maybe he wants someone’s attention.”</p><p>“I’ve been paying attention to him?”</p><p>“Hmm, full attention, perhaps.”</p><p>There was something to Shinra’s grin that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. It felt like he knew something Shizuo doesn’t. Could it be that Shinra had caught on to him and Izaya?</p><p>Yeah, forgot to mention that. They’d been sleeping together. They were what you’d call ‘secret lovers’ – well, Izaya coined that term for them. He suggested that they keep it a secret while they figure out whether their relationship would indeed work out. Hell, not even Kadota knew, and every time Shizuo talked to him, he found the words relating to Izaya almost spilled out, like ‘Izaya gave me two extra kisses today, which was weird. Do you think he’s hinting that I don’t kiss him enough?’</p><p>“How are you finding the inn? Was the hot spring okay?”</p><p>The staff at the inn greeted him again. It felt like she came to visit their room every five minutes. Shizuo eventually learnt that her name was Minako. That she was around the same age as them. He’d seen her sweeping outside with the other girls, and just a moment ago, she was offering him some green tea. She’d always spoke to him with manners and a sweet smile, though, so Shizuo was fine with that. Minako even complimented him on his yukata.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. It was great, thanks,” he offered a smile of his own in return.</p><p>Izaya threw another peel and it landed in his hair.</p><p>Shizuo cursed silently. He couldn’t focus on anything like this.</p><p>“Your friend is such a prankster,” Minako found it hilarious, somehow.</p><p>Shizuo sucked in a breath, counted one to ten in his head, all the while maintaining the smile etched on his lips. He discarded the peel from his hair. How many tangerines had Izaya consume? The boy will turn into fucking tangerine himself at this rate.</p><p>“He can be a handful,” Shizuo reached out and took the broom from her hand. If her cheeks were flushed from his skin brushing against hers, he didn’t notice. “Let me help you clean.”</p><p>“Say, Heiwajima-san, what are you doing tomorro– ”</p><p>They all turned at the sound of a thud. Shinra was looking at him with pupils blown wide. There was a knife embedded into the wall, right above his head. Shizuo didn’t even need to scrutinize the knife to know who it belonged to. The owner himself tipped his head to the side, nose scrunched up and lips stretching into a grin.</p><p>“My hand slipped,” Izaya exhaled a sigh that sounded far too dramatic, like he was exhausted. <em>Of what?</em></p><p>Orihara Izaya was anything but clumsy. Shizuo especially was well-acquainted with Izaya’s precise throws, the scars all over his body were proof of that.</p><p>“What were you saying?” Shizuo averted his attention back to Minako. He heard Shinra leave the room behind them.</p><p>“U-um. What are you doing tomorrow?” Minako seemed a little shaken, but she didn’t show any signs of wanting to follow Shinra’s steps.</p><p>“Hm. Probably gon’ go to the village and pick some sweet potatoes? I think that’s what sensei said.”</p><p>“Do you have some free time?”</p><p>“Well,” he began, but was cut off by Izaya chiming in.</p><p>“No. See, Minako-san, Shizu-chan isn’t allowed to be with humans after seven. I’m surprised you’re even alive, right now. You should go fast before you’re eaten by this monster!”</p><p>Shizuo stared at Izaya for a moment, then responded to Minako. “Guess not.”</p><p>“I-I see. If you are, here’s my number, and I can show you around the market if you want!” Minako almost stumbled over her words from how fast she was talking. She bowed, handing him a piece of paper with her number on it before fleeing the scene. God, Izaya couldn’t go a minute without terrorizing people. And he called <em>Shizuo</em> a monster?</p><p>No girls had ever given him their number before. Shizuo climbed back into the room and pocketed the piece of paper in his bag’s side pouch. Izaya had this sour expression on his face, scowling and gaze fixated on a random spot on the wall, as if that was more interesting than seeing Shizuo.</p><p>It dawned on him then.</p><p>“OH. You’re jealous.”</p><p>Izaya was still ignoring him.</p><p>Shizuo slid the wooden doors close before he crept over to where Izaya was seated. It was only when he pinned Izaya onto the futon did Izaya look at him, albeit glaring while doing so. Shizuo nudged his forehead against Izaya’s. His smile was beginning to shift into a smirk. This side of Izaya was amusing.</p><p>“Shizu-chan is an idiot, he didn’t even see how those girls ogled at him like vultures.”</p><p>That did something to his heart.</p><p>“Didn’t know you were possessive,” Shizuo placed a chaste kiss to Izaya’s lips, then few not-so-chaste ones as he travelled south, his lips skimming along Izaya’s jawline down to his collarbone. Izaya will bitch at him tomorrow for leaving marks. Not like Shizuo really cared. The set of his teeth closed around Izaya’s neck, tongue darting out to soothe the bite before he suckled lightly on the patch of skin. He felt Izaya shiver against him. Izaya didn’t voice any complaints, instead craned up his neck, allowing Shizuo more access.</p><p>“…Shizuo.”</p><p>Izaya was strangely submissive when sulky. This could play into his favours. Shizuo should make him jealous more often.</p><p>His hands wandered underneath the fabric of Izaya’s yukata. Izaya’s thighs felt soft against his rough palms, another result from their fights and his habit of lifting heavy things. Shizuo liked touching Izaya, liked the little moans Izaya let out. He earned the moan when his hips gently gyrated against Izaya’s. He could feel the rise in temperature inside of the room.</p><p>Anyone could walk in at any moment. That was part of the thrill, Izaya once told him. Shizuo wasn’t very fond of getting caught in such sinful position, but he knew Izaya loved it, or at least the idea of it.</p><p>Izaya’s words came off breathy when he spoke, “Do that again.”</p><p>Shizuo complied with the wish. He tipped his chin down to capture Izaya’s lips in another kiss.</p><p>“Kyohei, I’m telling you, he’s–”</p><p>There was a loud gasp at the door. Shinra and Kadota were gawking at them, both had their mouths parted in an ‘o’. Izaya ducked for cover and buried his face in Shizuo’s shoulder as if his chest and legs weren’t exposed, as if they weren’t grinding a second ago. None of them moved an inch for at least five full minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they weren’t destined to be secret lovers after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oof lord im hoping this is decent bc i cant write smut to save my lifeㅠㅠ this was requested by my friend holi and big thank you to des for helping me with a paragraph i was stuck on!! &lt;3 if anyone wants to send a request you can do it at my ask on tumblr @ tzaya. anyway thank you so much for reading! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>